Quand les sentiments sont dévoilés
by Misukya
Summary: Voilà voilà une seconde fiction avec *bruit de tambours* *bam bam bam bam* Finnian et Pluton ! Quels cachotiers ils sont ces deux là hi hi hi Bonne lecture ;D


**QUAND LES SENTIMENTS SONT DEVOILES**

Tout débuta lors d'une réception rendu chez les Phantomhives. Tout se déroulais à merveille. Lorsque Sebastian demanda un service à Finnian.

\- Finnian je suis désolé de te demander ça mais voici une invitée, je te présente Mlle Anette. Elle apprécie énormément les chiens, Mr le comte m'as donc confié la tâche de lui présenter Pluton.  
\- Pas de problème. Veuillez me suivre.

Les deux personnages se rendirent dans le jardin. C'étais une belle nuit d'été éclairée par les étoiles, et un vent chaud soufflait rendant l'air agréable. Ils s'arréterent juste devant la serre.

\- Pluton se trouve à l'intérieur, si vous voulez bien entrer.  
\- Merci.

Alors qu'ils entrèrent Pluton sauta sur Finnian ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. Finnian se releva en caressant Pluton et alla s'assoir à une table suivis de l'invitée.

\- C'est un très beau chien.  
\- Merci, il es très gentil surtout et trop adorable.  
\- Je peux le caresser ?  
\- Bien sûr.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla et caressa le chien des Enfers. Il adorait qu'on s'interesse à lui.

\- Vous savez je suis très réputée pour ma passion pour les chiens, mais très peu de gens savent que je peux communiquer avec eux.  
\- Ha bon ?  
\- Oui, et je peux vous dire qu'il vous aime beaucoup, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.  
\- Ha.. Heu..  
\- Allons ne rougissez pas hi hi ce n'est qu'un chien après tout.  
\- Bien sûr.

Ils restèrent assis pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis vint le temps ou la jeune femme repartit à la reception. Finnian resta un moment immobile, il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Puis décida de ne plus s'en soucier.

\- Vient Pluton on va se promener un peu.  
\- Woof !

Le jeune homme sorti de la serre et commença à s'éloigner du manoir le chien à ses côtés. Ils se rendirent à côté d'une rivière. Elle étais bleue et l'eau étais chaude donnant envie de se baigner. Finnian commença à se déshabiller et enleva son chapeau, il étais désormais en caleçon. Il prit Pluton et le balança à l'eau.

\- Ha ha ha tu t'y attendais pas !

Il alla le rejoindre dans l'eau et continua de jouer avec lui pendant une bonne demi heure. Ils étaient desormais allongés dans l'eau, si agréable. Le jeune graçon se remémorait les paroles de la jeune femme, _"il vous aime beaucoup, bien plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer"_ , ces mots quand il y repensait lui faisait des fourmillements dans le ventre. Ce n'étais pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être tomber amoureux de lui, ce n'étais qu'un chien qui plus est un homme.

\- Dit est-ce que tu me comprend.

\- Quelle question bête je pose, soupira-t-il.

Il se retourna sur le côté sans faire attention que Pluton le fixait. Le jeune blond fut surpris mais ne bougea pas. Qu'est ce s'étais ses sentations étranges. En face de lui il n'y avait que son meilleur ami, c'est vrai que c'est à lui qu'il tiens le plus (après le comte qui l'as sauvé) et qu'il étais encore plus heureux depuis qu'il était là mais il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Le jeune homme essayais tant bien que mal d'ignorer ses sentiments.  
Sans crier gare Pluton repris sa forme humaine est sauta sur Finnian pour s'allonger sur son torse ce qui fit le fit frémir. Le blondinet essayait de réfréner ses envies mais son ami ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile. Pourquoi il lutait, lui dire ne serait-il pas plus facile, mais peut être ne comprendrait-t-il pas. Il décida de quand même se lancer.

\- Pluton... Je t'aime..

\- ...  
\- Moi aussi.  
\- Qu-qu-quoi ?! Tu vient de parler ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Depuis qu-quand ? J'aurais peut être dû me taire..  
\- Je suis si heureux, tu m'as libérez de ma malédiction, un chien des Enfers ne peut avoir la parole seulement si la personne qu'il aime vraiment lui avoue en retour ses sentiments. Si tu savais depuis le temps que j'attend ça.  
\- Tu m'aime aussi.. ?  
\- Depuis le début.

Il se leva et embrassa le blondinet. Surpris il s'écarta.

\- Tu ne veux pas.. ?  
\- Je-je suis juste surpris.. Excuse moi ce n'étais pas voulu..

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait installer une ambiance tendu, il s'en mordit la lèvre. Il s'en voulait et voulait réparer ça. Il mis ses mains autour du cou de son ami et l'embrassa langoureusement. Finalement il aimait ça, tellement qu'ils y mettèrent la langue. Pluton commença à caresser celui qu'il aimait en faisant attention de ne pas le blesser avec ses griffes. Finnian lui commença à l'embrasser dans le cou puis sur le torse. Il en rougit de gêne.

\- Finnian tu ne regreterras pas ?  
\- Je ne sait pas..  
\- Si tu n'est pas sûr je ne veux pas continuer.

Finnian réfléchit puis se dit de suivre ses sentiments.

\- Alors ?  
\- Je te veux ici et maintenant.  
\- Bien, fit-il en souriant.

Il lui mordilla l'épaule ce qui généra chez son bien aimé un cri de plaisir. Ce qui étais pratique c'est qu'il étais loin du manoir et pouvait faire autant de bruit qu'ils voulaient. Et ça le canidé l'avait remarqué. Il se permis de descendre le long de son corps en léchant chaque parcelle. Le jeune blond adorais ça et en voulait plus, il voulait aussi lui donner du plaisir et pris sa bosse entre ses main et commença à agiter sous le regard profond et perçant de son bestial compagnon, qui avait l'air de prendre son pied. Il aimait lui faire plaisir. Pluton commença à lui mettre un doigt, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite, ne négligeant pas le fait que se soit la première fois du garçon. Il adorait le voir dans cet état, le voir se cambrer sous ses doigts, qu'il était mignon et sans défenses. Il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses et rentra en lui. Finnian cria de pure plaisir, il transpirait sous ses aller et venu, il n'en pouvait plus.

\- Plus vite je t'en pris.

Pluton commença à rentrer de plus en plus loin, chatouillant sa prostate déclanchant des orgasmes à chaque seconde. Il accélerait de plus en plus, et finis par jouir à l'intérieur de son ami. Finnian n'en pouvait plus également et finis par jouir aussi. Ca avait été vraiment génial. Il se releva et embrassa Pluton dans le plus grand calme de cette nuit d'été.

\- Merci, susura-t-il.  
\- Tu sait que tu es mignon.  
\- H-heu, rougit-il.  
\- Ha ha encore plus avec cette tête.  
\- Méchant va, mais après tout je t'aime.. Dit.. Tu me quitera jamais.. ?  
\- Jamais, je veux vivre toute ma vie avec toi.  
\- Je t'aime tellement.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent un bon moment. Il étaient heureux de s'être unis et ceci pour toujours.

\- Tu sait si on rentre pas au manoir ils vont se demander ou on est passer.  
\- Ha oui c'est vrai ! Je me rhabile vite.

Finnian se rhabilla vite fait. Et ils se mirent en route.

\- On garde ça secret ?  
\- Oui, ils trouveraient ça louche sinon.  
\- Je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de Sebastian ? dit-il la mine triste.  
\- Non je ne suis tombé amoureux que de toi et ton beau sourire.

Le jeune garçon lui pris la main convaincu. Il marchèrent une bonne heure, enfin arrivez Finnian embrassa son ami et lui dit bonne nuit devant abandonner son bien aimé. Il rentra dans le manoir par les cuisines pour être discret mais..

\- OU TU ETAIS ? TOI ET PLUTON AVIEZ DISPARU !  
\- Désolé May-lin, on est aller se promener et n'avons pas vu l'heure.  
\- La prochaine fois prévenez on s'est vraiment inquiétez et le maitre étais fou furieux.  
\- Excusez moi.. Je ferais attention la prochaine fois..

Le lendemain Finnian alla s'excuser auprès de son maitre et de son majordome. Et de ce qu'il en étais de lui et son compagnon, ils gardèrent le secret pendant plusieurs années avant de se faire surprendre par Bard dans la serre en train de faire des cochonneries et de devoir tout avouer, mais rien n'avait changé entre eux et vivèrent mieux aux yeux de tous.


End file.
